Belial
"With another tyranous roar, the blaze surrounding you on all sides grows in intensity and you can feel the heat penetrating your skin. Setting its eyes upon you all, it begins to approach your group with thunderous steps." Belial is a Boss-Class Monster in Onigokko, and as such, it cannot be defeated through normal means (Although it's possible to stun it temporarily by dealing enough damage). A blazing giant three stories tall, its body was once that of a man known as Souichiro. This Boss has sacrificed Agility and Evasion for an almost absolute defense and incredible attack power. Its fire based abilities only serve to make this titan a lot more frightening. Appearances Belial was first encountered by Rolanda, Troph, Akira and Evgenia shortly after Nao chose to leave the party on their own. The withering body of the man they had seen die minutes earlier had mutated into giant tyrant of fire set on killing the four of them. With a river nearby, the group decided to make a run for it. In order to lengthen the distance between them, Rolanda used another one of her cigarettes to stun the creature for a brief moment. She then took advantage of this opening to fire two special bullets at the towering creature. And although one of them served its purpose, neither of them managed to hurt the fire beast. Akira used her ESP to fire an enhanced Mind Bullet, but even that proved to be useless against its flaming body. On the other hand, Evgenia managed to find the core of the monster, its heart, using her powers and fired her magical gun at it, dealing enough damage to bring Belial down to one knee. As they approached the river, the group planned on what would be their next move. At first their, plan was to simply get the giant into the water and let nature to its job. However, after analyzing the situation, Rolanda concluded that, due to its size, that would not be enough to stop Belial. Fortunately, she had come up with a fitting plan to defeat the creature, but for it to work, she needed a water Magus. Sadly, Troph did not possess affinity with that element. '' '' Finally reaching the riverbank, the group realized that they had opened enough distance to actually escape from Belial without trouble. A minute later they found Nao sitting on the edge of the bridge, kicking her bare feet across the water surface, seemingly ignorant of everything that was going on at the time. Aware that Nao could use magecraft to manipulate water, Akira asked her to help them defeat Belial. Nao, using her abilities as a magus and as a high ranking Neo-Salvanist priestess and with the assistance of Alina's Carbon Magecraft managed to perform a rite that greatly decreased Belial's combat abilites, turning him into Belial (Weakened), starting the second part of the battle. After suffering a casualty, Arisaka Najimu, during the confrontation, using part of Rolanda's strategy and part of her own tactical ability, Alina was able to finally put the monster that had been the magus Souichiro to rest by turning its body into coal and ripping off its heart. Profile Category:Monsters